


Reward for the Best Student

by bubblesandfish



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: And yes I still suck at titles and proofreading, F/M, Look I just needed a reason to have Raven wear that teacher attire of his, NSFW, Roleplay, Very slight orgasm denial, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish
Summary: “Best—“, she started, slightly stumbling over her own words, “Best student?”The old man couldn’t help but release a chuckle at her confusion. Surely she’d go with the flow once she’d catch up on what he was doing, he believed.“Of course! Nothing but swift A’s, as expected from a genius exchange student.”, he mused, “A good student like you deserves a reward for her good grades, wouldn’t you say?”
Relationships: Rita Mordio/Raven
Kudos: 2





	Reward for the Best Student

“This has to be a joke.”, Rita muttered to herself as she observed her reflection in the mirror.

Blue plaid skirt, a white shirt, red ribbon around her neck... She was pretty sure this was a school uniform. And in a sense, she wasn’t exactly surprised she had found this attire in her bedroom with a small note attached to it from the old man.

_‘Think you could wear this for me tonight? Would really make good ol’ Raven happy!~’_

The more she gazed at herself in the mirror, the less bad the outfit looked. It was perfectly her size, even. Scary how he knew her measurements well enough to have him find her something that fit this well. Yet, not exactly surprising when he had laid his hands on the mage as often as he had.

Taking a deep breath, Rita figured it was time to head to Raven’s bedroom. She could already feel her insides flutter in excitement as she wandered through the hallways of Brave Vesperia’s headquarters. She knew she hadn’t put this on to play some silly dress-up. No, Raven had probably put her in this for much more than that.

However, she absolutely hadn’t mentally prepared herself for the sight her eyes met when she opened his door. Raven got dressed up too? A lab coat looked far too good on him, and that different kind of ponytail made him look more serious. It only increased those little excited flutters within the mage.

“If it isn’t my best student. Come in!”, Raven spoke, and the words absolutely confused Rita at first.

“Best—“, she started, slightly stumbling over her own words, “Best student?”

The old man couldn’t help but release a chuckle at her confusion. Surely she’d go with the flow once she’d catch up on what he was doing, he believed.

“Of course! Nothing but swift A’s, as expected from a genius exchange student.”, he mused, “A good student like you deserves a reward for her good grades, wouldn’t you say?”

At this point, Rita’s face was absolutely flushed. The more she observed Raven and heard him talk, the worse the situation between her legs became. Those green orbs of hers were simply staring at Raven, until she finally composed herself and caught on.

“Ri— Right.”

Raven settled down on the sofa in his room. Or rather, his office, in their little game of teacher and student. With a calm smile on his face, he patted his lap, gesturing for Rita to come join him.

For a moment, there was even more staring, until Rita finally walked over to him and propped herself onto his lap. She felt embarrassed now. She was quite certain he could feel her damp panties against his lap, and knew she had been ogling him ever since she walked into his room — even though she had tried really, really hard not to.

“Riled up already, huh? Never thought you’d be one to swoon over her own teacher...”, Raven lowly hummed in amusement while leaning in. His lips pressed to the side of her neck while his hands slid across her thighs. The warmth of his hands against her skin was enough to make her further melt into his lap already.

The mage couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter shut while grasping at the front of his khaki shirt. She couldn’t even manage to muster out any more than a breathy “Sh— Shut up.” as that fire within her only grew. It was awful. It was great. It always was. And while she never quite knew how to deal with herself whenever stupid physical needs overcame her, she was thankful Raven did know what to do.

The brunette was sure even the old man could feel she was burning from within now. And yet, he seemed to take his sweet time. Ever the tease, wasn’t he?

His kisses trailed down to her jawline while his hands further dragged themselves up her thighs. When his fingertips finally reached her panties, he simply tugged the soaked fabric to the side. Rita could feel him smirk against her. Oh, he knew just how aroused she was.

She wanted to hump against his hands, but one of them firmly grasped her left thigh to keep her in place. His head tilted to meet her gaze, and his face expression was serious now. It was almost Schwann-like, even though Rita respected Raven enough never to bring his past up.

“Hey, don’t be so impatient. I told you you’d get your reward and,” Raven spoke while using his free hand to unzip his pants, “here it is.”

His length was pulled from his underwear, hard and ready to go. Rita could feel her insides pulse and flutter at the sight of it... It was genuinely shameful how excited she was, and how much their little roleplay was turning her on.

“Can I—?”

“You don’t have to ask. Just raise your hips and sit down, darlin’.”

Rita thickly swallowed as her hands came to rest onto Raven’s shoulders for support. Her knees dug into the sofa’s cushions as she pushed herself up, aligning her entrance with the tip of his cock... Before sinking down onto it. That feeling of being filled with every inch of his length was one she never got used to, one that always made her tremble more than she truly wanted to allow herself to.

“Just sit and relax, let me take care of the rest...”, Raven whispered against her ear while one hand slid up to cup the back of her neck.

His hips started rolling up into her, that hand on her thigh pushing her closer into his lap whenever he wanted to. Everything was a little sloppy and sluggish, but they made it work. Or rather, Raven made it work while Rita simply sat there as her head gradually became clouded. The outfits, the act Raven played, and the feeling of friction inside of her... She really felt a little lightheaded in the most delightful way imaginable.

Raven continued showering her with tiny kisses while rolling his hips into hers. Her ear, her jawline, her lips, her neck; no place remained unkissed. Rita genuinely felt like she couldn’t do more than sit there and endure it all, squeezing at Raven’s upper arms while whimpering and moaning in pleasure.

Her body started trembling after some time, and her voice became louder and breathier. She was so, so close... Just a little more and—

“He— Hey! Why did you... Why did you stop?”, Rita whined, the desperation present in her words.

He wore a smug grin upon hearing her speak. That warm hand cupping the back of her neck slid down so he could wrap his arm around her waist, securely holding the small mage as he shifted on the sofa. He turned sideways, then leaned forward until her back met the cushions below.

“So I can do this instead.”

With a grunt, Raven started thrusting into her at a rapid pace. No more slowness or sweet care. He wanted Rita to lose her mind.

She yelped at the sudden change of position and pace. Her legs locked around Raven’s waist in a poor attempt to hold onto him while her hands’ grip tightened on his lab coat. A series of tiny “Ah! Ah! Hnn, Raven! Raven!” came from the mage below, absolutely unable to control herself like this.

When she finally teetered over the edge, crying out and spasming on the sofa, so did Raven. He really pushed himself as deep into her as possible whilst he allowed himself to cum, emptying his load into her tightening walls. Probably not the smartest thing for a teacher to do to a student, but not exactly one of Raven’s concerns right now.

He came back to his senses before Rita did. The brunette was still quivering beneath him, head tilted back while she whined in pure bliss. It made Raven chuckle a little again, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“My, looks like that felt good.”, he hummed, a hint of pride present in his voice.

As weak as she currently felt, Rita still had enough energy left to groan and lightly kick the heel of her right foot into his lower back.

“Did— Did not! I have... Ah, no idea what you’re talking about, you idiot...”

The mage could deny it or fight it as much as she wanted... They both knew Raven would always make her feel good.


End file.
